Donald and Douglas (Series 2)
Donald and Douglas *'Numbers': 9 & 10 *'Original Numbers': 57646 and 57647 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1959 *'Line': Little Western/Main line *'Genders': Male *'Gauges': Standard Gauge *'First Appearance': Hullo Twins! Donald and Douglas McIntosh are twin tender engines from Scotland. Donald & Douglas have one surviving brother who is undergoing an overhaul at the Strathspey Railway. Bio Donald and Douglas were built by John F. McIntosh at St. Rollox Works in 1910 and worked on the Caledonian Railway in Scotland, a large network that extended along that country's east coast, as well as the central and south-western regions. Despite being limited to Caledonian metals, they appeared to have a familiarity with other railways, as they were familiar with the locomotives and livery of the Highland Railway. Giving long and stalwart service, Donald and Douglas eventually became 57646 and 57647 on the Scottish Region of British Railways. In 1959 Sir Topham Hatt needed a goods engine, and by his request BR transferred 57646 to Sodor. To Hatt's surprise though, two engines arrived. Donald's twin Douglas could not stand to be separated from his brother, and was smart enough to realise he would eventually be scrapped if he stayed in Scotland. Neither engine could be told apart: both claimed to have forgotten their numbers, and indeed their numberplates had "slyly slipped off" in the journey from Scotland, forcing Hatt to keep both until he could determine which engine was freeloading on his hospitality. It was later revealed that this piece of skullduggery had been planned not only by the two engines, but also by their drivers and firemen, who were all related. The Fat Controller was unaware of Douglas' motive, and threatened the two that whichever engine he found out to be the truant would be sent home. Both engines resolved to give outstanding service so that Hatt would want to keep both of them. This plan quickly went to pieces, however, after Douglas accidentally shunted Thomas' special coach, full of passengers, into a siding at Tidmouth, causing a great deal of fury for the passengers. Things were more complicated when Donald demolished a signalbox at Tidmouth and Douglas destroyed The spiteful breakvan. Despite all this grief, the twin's professionalism, competency, strong work ethic and personable natures had begun to win them support, particularly when they demonstrated an aptitude for snowplough work that they had learned in Scotland. After rescuing Henry from just such a snowy ordeal, the other engines came over to Donald and Douglas' side and led to the engines of Sodor taking industrial action. After a suggestion by Edward, and being pushed into it by Gordon, Percy was presented to the Fat Controller as a deputation, arguing the twins' case on their behalf and pleading that if sent away they'd be scrapped. Hatt's reaction to this was mixed - though he understood the engines' feelings he did not approve or appreciate them trying to interfere with his decision-making. However, Percy's statement and the twin's excellent performance was enough for Hatt to take pity on the twins and kept both. He demonstrated this intent with an offer of a fresh coat of paint for both engines, and by their request they were painted N W R blue. Since then, the twins have, by all accounts, "transformed" goods traffic on the mainline. Such is their versatility that they regularly see service on Duck and Edward's branchlines, as well as duties as station-pilot at Tidmouth. A turntable has been provided for them at Arlesburgh; it was briefly decommissioned after Oliver was pushed into it by some trucks. Such a demanding work-load has begun to tax them, however, and in 1993 the Fat Controller borrowed a navy saddletank named Wilbert from the Dean Forest Railway to deputize for them on the The Little Western, with the intention of at some point obtaining another engine of Wilbert's class to permanently fill that role. Persona Donald and Douglas are practical and level-minded characters who nevertheless enjoy a joke, especially impersonating one another - the fitting of the twins with nameplates was done to specifically end this element of their humour. Their tendency for jokes however has continued, and both display a keen sense of wit and, where necessary, an acid tongue. In their work, however, their performance is exemplary and they can be described as some of the most well-regarded engines in service on the railway, comparable with Duck and Edward in their reliability. Donald and Douglas understandably held a grudge against diesels for a time - after all, the oil-guzzling engines were taking over their work - but after BoCo helped them in Edward's absence they have agreed that there is nothing wrong with diesels on the whole. Donald and Douglas are friends with Duck, Oliver, Toad, and Todd and enemies with Diesel and Diesel 10. Basis Donald and Douglas are based on Caledonian Railway "McIntosh 812" 0-6-0s, approx. 56 ft 1 in long. Livery Donald and Douglas were painted black from construction, and arrived on Sodor in the B.R.'s black goods livery with red-and-white lining on their tenders. They remained as such until it was decided that both engines could stay, at which point they requested to be repainted in the N W R's blue livery with red-and-yellow lining. They apparently like the colour, as it reminds them of the Caledonian Railway, where many of their shedmates carried a similar shade of blue. Voice Actors Donald: *Matt Wilkinson *William Hope *Hiroyuki Satō *Kyousei Tsukui Douglas: *Ben Small *Takeshi Endo *Kyousei Tsukui Trivia *The Reverend W. Awdry only made a Donald model for his model rail-way; there never was a Douglas model. *In the third season, Donald and Douglas' name-plates were moved from their smoke boxes to the middle of their boilers. *Donald and Douglas have deep-toned whistles. Once in "The Missing Coach", Gordon and Henry were making fun of Donald and Douglas' whistles that sound like buses or ships.